


I Didn't Ask For This

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley Dies, Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Gen, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: after all this, jack thought billie would stay away from him and let the winchesters have a goddamn break, but here she was in the library spewing another speech that made him want to slam his head through a wall.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I Didn't Ask For This

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Three : Retaliation
> 
> this is kinda just word vomit

jack was tired.   
  
he was so fucking tired.   
  
you'd think after a nearly week long coma that he wouldn't be exhausted, but jack's head ached like he hadn't slept in days and hearing billie talk with his only remaining family was making it all worse.   
  
chuck was dead, had been for more than a week, and amara was ruling heaven until jack was ready to take over, understanding that her grand-nephew shouldn't have even survived the event and she was grateful to be alive, so she sat on the throne until jack felt well enough to do it himself.   
  
after all this, jack thought billie would stay away from him and let the winchesters have a goddamn break, but here she was in the library spewing another speech that made him want to slam his head through a wall.   
  
"heaven's still losing power, he needs to get up there." she spoke, head nodding to jack but her gaze staying on sam and dean, "he's been awake for three days!" the younger winchester spat and jack laid his head on the table he was sitting at, clasping his hands over the back of his head and taking a deep breath, "i'm not saying he has to go _now_ , i'm saying he needs to go _s_ _oon_. amara can't make angels despite her knowledge, she doesn't have the light that jack does."   
  
"heaven's been low for years, they can wait a little longer."   
  
"do you want a gazillion souls to fall to earth, dean? or was one world ending event not enough for you?"   
  
"he can barely function and you want him to go up to heaven in this state?!"   
  
"i want him to do what he needs to do."   
  
jack slammed a fist down on the table at billie's words, having finally reached his breaking point and everyone turned to look at him, "you don't care about anything." he spat and billie raised her brows, "really?" she scoffed and jack looked up, glaring at her with the type of rage that he's only looked at archangels and chuck with, "you say you want the best for the world, but you don't put any effort in it yourself."   
  
"are you forgetting which one of us thought of the plan, jack?"   
  
"no, i'm not!"   
  
billie faltered at jack's cry, the nephilim enunciating his words with another slamming of his hand, "i'm not forgetting about anything! i _can't_ forget about what you put me through!" he screamed, "you turned me into a walking bomb and you nearly _killed_ me! if it hadn't been for castiel handing himself over to the empty, then i'd be dead in a void right now!" 

"jack--"   
  
"i'm not finished."   
  
jack can't recall the last time he was this angry, or if he's ever been this angry; all he could feel right now was red hot fury boiling inside of him as he looked at billie, her presence making the anger worse and worse as he realized how done he was with her words.   
  
"i've lost _everything_ , billie. i've lost my mother, i've lost my father, i've lost so much of myself that sometimes i wish your plan actually killed me." he spoke, hands beginning to shake, "i don't regret following your plan because i saved the world, but i put up with _way_ too much from you and i am sick of hearing you speak." jack continued, standing up straight and walking up to billie, "i will not let you have control over me anymore."   
  
before anyone could say anything, jack turned around and walked out of the library, the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut echoing through the bunker as everyone stood in stunned silence at his outburst.   
  
sam turned to billie, a sense of joy hitting him at her offended expression, "you heard him."

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
